


Rock This Town, Rock it Inside Out

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Down Characters, Alternate Universe - Middle School, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Middle School, Swing Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kuroo wants to enter a swing dance competition, so naturally, he drags Kenma into it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd garbage

“Kenma, just lift your arm up, like that.”

“Why am I doing the girl’s part?”

“Because you’re feminine.”

Kuroo lifted their arms so they formed an infinity symbol, the position leaving Kenma complaining about aches in his shoulder.

“Okay, now let go with this hand.” Kuroo gently knocked the back of his head against one of the hands that was holding Kenmas, watching him as he let go. Kuroo dropped his hand until it rested on Kenmas shoulder, so the younger did the same. 

“Okay, now we’re gonna slide back until we’re holding hands with this hand,” He instructed, patting his fingers against Kenmas shoulder. Kenma watched carefully as both he and Kuroo took a step back, their hands meeting in a handshake-like fashion. Looking to his friend proved useless, as he realised quickly that he didn’t see the need for further instruction. He felt Kuroo step forward and then he was being turned until he and Kuroo traded places. They grabbed each other’s hands again, but seconds later letting them awkwardly fall to their sides. They were young and awkward, and holding hands still felt a little uncomfortable and overly intimate. 

“What’s that move called?”

“Skin the cat.”

“I don’t like that name.”

“Whatever, just give me your hands again.” 

Kenma offered his hands, mumbling in complaint about animal cruelty. Kuroo grabbed them and led them into a simple rock step before testing out the move at a greater speed, leaving Kenma a little dizzy. Kuroo praised him and led them into another rockstep before leading Kenma under his arm and turning him twice. 

“Why do you always get to turn me?” The younger asked, trying to blink away his dizziness.

“Why, do you want to turn me?” Kuroo responded.

“Sorta.”

Kuroo smiled and lifted his hand that was holding Kenmas right, bringing it over his head and turning under it and prompting Kenma to move to complete the turn. Kenma rock-stepped and moved to turn him back, standing on his toes to reach over. Kuroo spun under his arm easily, grabbing his other hand and rock-stepping.

“That’s called the gentleman underarm.”

“It should be called the dork underarm.”

The older laughed easily before rock-stepping again, but this time swaying them from side to side. Kenma moved with him, looking up and waiting for instruction. Kuroo decided not to instruct this time in favour of just leading and only instructing when he needs to. He guided the younger’s right hand to his left hip, which prompted him to flush red. His other hand was let go of, and he jumped slightly at the sound of Kuroos voice.

“Now you’re gonna walk around me and this hand,” Kuroo squeezed the hand that was on his hip, “Is going to drag across my lower back the entire time.” 

Kenma nodded and walked under Kuroos right hand, following his instructions and dragging his fingertips along his hips and back as Kuroo turned and they joined hands again and rock stepped, their original positions swapped again. Kenmas cheeks were still a rosy pink by the time they were face-to-face again, and Kuroos ears were a little red too. Middle school was awkward, and hand holding was already pushing it, but hands on each-other’s hips and lower backs was almost too much. The atmosphere in their school gym shifted, causing them to feel awkward and embarrassed. 

Kuroo ignored the awkward atmosphere and just continued to push it, taking lead again and rock stepping before prompting Kenma to turn under his left arm without letting go of his right hand until they were standing almost side to side, the backs of Kenmas thighs against the front of Kuroos, his chest against Kenmas back. The position was extremely intimate. Kuroos arm was around his back and curled around his waist, and Kenma didn’t know why it was causing butterflies to erupt in his stomach. He leaned into Kuroos touches while rock stepping, enjoying the warmth of his friend even if it was a little embarrassing. Kuroo spun him out again so they were facing each other, his ears a flaming red. 

“That’s called the wrap, and the last one was called the brush off.” Kuroo explained, avoiding eye contact in favour of looking at the floor. 

They had no other reason to do this other than the cheesy competition their school held, and Kuroos desire to participate. Naturally, he dragged Kenma into it. Kenma argued for as long as he could, but Kuroo was stubborn and he was tired, so he gave in. No details had been shared about their routine or if they’re gonna dress up, so he just assumed Kuroo would handle their routine and they would just wear their school uniforms. He was snapped out of his pondering when he heard Kuroos voice, suggesting they leave go home. Kenma simply nodded and followed, his hands feeling unusually empty.  
That weekend Kuroo invited him over to practice, space already cleared in his room and a list of moves taped on the wall.

“Is that our routine?” Kenma asked, skimming over the list. He heard Kuroo hum in what he assumed to be a yes before he felt the older behind him, butterflies erupting in his stomach at his close presence. 

“We never learned that, or that,” He spoke as he pointed at the list, gesturing to lines of Kuroos messy handwriting.

“I was gonna teach you today.” 

“Oh.” 

He turned back around to face Kuroo, the tips of his ears red. Warm hands grabbed his own and they led into a rock step followed by a sugar push when Kuroo stopped them. 

“So, I’m gonna dip you here,” He began, his hands still holding Kenmas. Kuroos hand rested on Kenmas lower back as he leaned him back, Kenma instinctively moving to wrap his arms around Kuroos neck in fear of losing balance, his posture rigid and his eyes wide. Kuroo prompted him to stand back up straight and he did, forgetting to move his arms from around his neck. Dancing with Kuroo was always great as he always went with it when Kenma messed up, but Kuroo’s go-with-it-attitude was an absolute curse right now, as he went with the position and put his hands on Kenma’s small hips, his thumbs applying a slight pressure onto the bone. 

“I wouldn’t drop you, you know.” Kuroo spoke reassuringly, his cheeks dusted a reddish pink under his tan skin. 

“I know.” Kenma whispered before allowing his head to rest on Kuroos shoulder, turning his head so his nose gently brushed against the skin on his neck. 

“S-Should we start back up again?” Kuroo suggested, stuttering due to the close presence of his first crush. 

Rustling sounded as Kenma nodded against his shoulder and pulled back, taking his hands from around the tallers neck and placing them in his hands, waiting for Kuroo to begin. 

The next time Kuroo dipped Kenma, it was a little more successful. His muscles still went tense and he was still scared of falling, but Kuroo reminded him again that he wouldn’t let go, and he stood back up easily, rock stepping into a lady-underarm, turning under Kuroos raised arm. That lead into a back bending turn, their bodies forming one arch as they turned under it. Hands on hips and across backs followed, then Kenma turning Kuroo under his arm, his calves aching from the effort of standing on his toes. Rock stepping lead into the wrap, Kenmas cheeks dusting red at the feeling of Kuroos body heat, even if it only lasted a second. They finished their routine out of breath and a little overheated, their chests rising and falling rapidly. Once they caught their breath they went at it again, but once they finished Kuroo didn’t prompt them to start again, instead pausing to ask Kenma something.

“Can I lift you? 

Kenma nodded, subconsciously realising he actually trusted Kuroo enough to lift him.

“So you’re gonna jump to help me out a bit, and I’m gonna lift you up bridal style and tilt you back a bit, and you’re gonna kick your leg up.” He explained, watching Kenmas reactions closely to see if he understood. Kenma did, and he moved over so his side was facing Kuro and hopped up when instructed, feeling one of Kuroos hands cup under the leg closest to him and one behind him. One arm wrapped around the older’s neck as he lifted the smaller boy, accidentally bringing their faces extremely close. He watched Kuroo’s eyes, and at first they simply stared back into his, but once every few half-seconds they flickered down to his mouth before coming back up again. Kuroo tried to keep himself from staring, but he noticed Kenma doing it too.

“Kenma?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah.”

Kenma watched analytically as Kuroo leaned in, feeling himself lean in too. Their noses brushed and gently bumped as Kuroo tilted his head last minute before Kenma felt slightly chapped lips against his own, his eyes fluttering shut. It was just a quick peck, more to the side of his mouth than it should’ve been, but it didn’t matter. Butterflies in his stomach were multiplying by the nanosecond as he was just kissed for the first time by his first crush and best friend. He felt the hands on his knee and back slide off as he was set down, his arm still slung around the older's neck.

“Kenma?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you again?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I had to do a swing dancing unit in pe for school and its such a lively time so I thought making my favorite boys do it would be cute


End file.
